Episode 1217 - 6 Chefs Compete
The seventeenth episode of Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on July 3, 2014. On that episode, the final six competed in their first black jackets challenge, one chef woke up hungover during prep, and two others lost their tempers at Ramsay. Intro While going back to the dorms, Rochelle was excited to be in the black jacket club, Melanie said she was now black instead of red and blue, and mentioned that it was the milestone she wanted to reach. Kashia herself had more confidence from the joy of the milestone. Later that evening, the chefs wanted to relax, but Ramsay called the dorms and told Scott to bring everybody downstairs, leaving Melanie fearful that her jacket would be taken. Scott knew Ramsay would take tranquility into chaos as the latter explained that the following day, they were going to a special place in Los Angeles where people lined up for food early as 6AM. Individual challenge The next day, the final six walked downstairs to a party bus, and Melanie said that after all the things she has done in the competition, she was ready for anything. On the ride down, Scott and Jason tried to figure out what Ramsay said last night, but once they got to their location, they saw a huge crowd of people cheering from them outside a football stadium, leading Melanie to ask if they were having a celebration barbecue, while Jason got pumped up by the college theme. Ramsay welcomed them to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, the site of two Olympic games, and the home to the Southern Californian Football Trojans, before announcing that the final six would participate in a tailgate themed challenge. Kashia got excited as she tailgated a lot in Mississippi. For the 50 Tailgating Portions Challenge, the final six had 30 minutes to cook a tailgate themed sandwich for the football fans, and were provided with their own grill and station. The chef who had the most votes at the end would win, and Scott felt it was an easy challenge because college students ate shitty dorm food. As the challenge began, Jason made an ultimate pork belly sandwich, and boasted that challenge was made for him, while Scott made a spicy mahi mahi panini, saying he was not going traditional. However, Joy felt Scott was trying to complicate the dish, and did a grilled Philly cheese steak, only to learn how different it was cooking it without charcoal. Melanie made a grilled mahi mahi sandwich, while Jason was not nervous about his winning dish, only for Ramsay to warn him about a fire brewing in his grill. They were so high, Scott felt Jason was going down in flames, but the latter said he wanted the flames as he wanted the chars. Meanwhile, Rochelle was working on a chicken BLT, but felt nervous by the number of people staring at her, while Melanie saw her bread burning on her. After time was up, it was time to serve their sandwiches, and Jason worked with the crowd even though he was not a Trojans fan. As Kashia served her grilled chicken sandwich, Rochelle spent more time talking about her college life to the students than serving them, until Ramsay reminded her. Melanie was happy that some girls came for seconds, while everybody else voted for their favorite sandwich. After tallying up the votes, Ramsay revealed that it was a tie for first place, and the winners were Scott, making him feel great to stand out on top, and Jason, leading him to say that they killed it, and how nice it was to beat the women. Reward Scott and Jason were rewarded with a day at the Saddle Peak Lodge in Malibu, with a tasting menu and wine pairings. Scott could not wait to talk about wine flavors and profile, while Jason just wanted the alcohol. During the reward, Scott said it was the best day for him to win a challenge as he and Jason met with Chris Kufek, and the latter said the lodge was what he wanted back home. As the two men tasted wine, Jason said he and Scott nailed it, before comparing some of the animal mounts to the women. As they tasted the sample menu, Anthony Dias Blue came by, which Scott recognized as a noteworthy wine rater for 35 years, and called it an incredible experience. However, Jason guzzled the wine down, claiming that he and Scott do not go out much. Punishment The remaining chefs were punished by sorting the garbage from both the tailgate party and Hell’s Kitchen, which Rochelle did not like. During the punishment, Rochelle was dismayed at the amount of trash being delivered, and Melanie hoped for no bugs or diapers, which were soon shown. Then, Melanie saw a body of a lobster she thought was dead, only for it to move around in her hands, much to her horror. Later, Melanie felt the original red team had to duke it out against the men, while Kashia wondered how she would eat lunch after that day. Before service Later that evening, the men came back from their reward, but Scott and Jason moved away from the women when they tried to hug them in their dirty jump suits. When they went in, Jason tried to rough house with Scott, only to nearly hit Sous Chef Andi, much to his horror. The next day, the final six began prepping for that night service as Rochelle knew there was no room for error, but Joy noticed that Jason was missing. Jason was hung over and woke up late, but felt he was ready to get back to work. However, Jason moved sluggishly to Joy’s annoyance, and Sous Chef Andi told him to hustle as they were opening early. After prep, Ramsay had the final six lined, reminded them that they would cook as a dynamic team, and serving the entire dining room from one kitchen. Believing he had the dream team, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service When the final six received their final ticket, Kashia was proud of herself of getting her black jacket, only to walk up only one lobster tail instead of the two that was ordered. While Kashia blamed Joy and Scott for not communicating with her, the latter said they did, and knew Kashia should not verbally abuse her team for her mistake. Despite that, Kashia’s refire was accepted, and appetizers were leaving the kitchen. On their final appetizer order, Scott had to refire a risotto order as he felt they were mushy and told Ramsay they would take six minutes, but not why, which Melanie took notice of. Ramsay asked Joy for the reason as Scott did not have the balls to say it, and had the latter send the mushy risotto to him, lecturing him that he needed to know why a refire was needed. However, Scott was getting tired of Ramsay beating his ass everyday since the start, and got his refire accepted. Ramsay asked Kashia for the lobster tails, but when Melanie offered to walk them for her, Kashia rudely rejected her help as she had it. Melanie got annoyed by that as Ramsay accused Kashia of not being a team player, but the latter lied by claiming that she asked Melanie for help and was rejected. However, Melanie argued against that, leading Ramsay to take the two women to the back pantry for a proper explanation, but that led to an argument. When Ramsay asked Melanie what she had against working with Kashia, she argued she was trying to help, and had no idea why the latter threw her under the bus. Then, a pissed Ramsay ordered the two to sort it out together, but Melanie knew it was hard to work with Kashia as the latter wanted to work alone. Fortunately, Kashia became more appreciative to Melanie, allowing the latter to walk her lobster tails. One hour into dinner service, the appetizers were complete, and Ramsay looked to begin firing entrées. However, Rochelle broke the chicken when she sliced it, and complained that the knife was not working, and Jason was dumbfounded when she brought over the wrong knife. Rochelle was forced to bring up the broken chicken, and sure enough, Ramsay saw it chewed up, was disappointed in the dream team, and asked Rochelle if it was her best. Rochelle said it was not, but Joy said that by now, they should know how to slice chicken. After, Ramsay showed Rochelle the proper way to slice chicken, and told her to get a grip. On their next order, Kashia walked up her salmon just when Jason asked for a time, but they came out raw. Kashia said she was trying not to overcook them, but Ramsay was pissed by that comment, and Jason deemed her dead weight as she was still quiet. Then, Kashia screamed at Rochelle when the latter asked her for a time, and Melanie knew it was the former’s time to shine and get out of the weeds, while Ramsay told Kashia to get it together. An emotional Kashia said she was trying to get it together, but was flustrated by getting yelled at, and showed more of a poor attitude to her team. So, Ramsay reassigned Scott onto fish, and he did not want to get caught up in Kashia’s shit. Kashia’s refire was accepted, and entrées were moving out at a strong pace. On their next order, Ramsay announced that it was for a wedding anniversary, but when Kashia started communicating with Jason and Rochelle, he sarcastically welcomed her to Hell’s Kitchen. However, Scott walked up raw halibut, and Ramsay was forced to send out an incomplete order to make sure the anniversary table got something. Two hours into dinner service, Scott and Kashia saw that the refire was raw, Ramsay had them bring it up to him, but got pissed when Scott was trying to get back to fish. Scott argued he had no idea how that happened, got pissed when Ramsay accused him of not caring, shocking Rochelle as there was no talk back allowed, and when Ramsay accused Scott of not knowing anything, the latter snapped that he did. Joy had no idea how to process that, but Kashia got the refire accepted and the halibut dish was sent out to the anniversary table. After, the final six completed service. Post-mortem When the final six were lined up, a disappointed Ramsay said that it was not what he expected from them, and asked them to nominate one person for elimination. During deliberation, Melanie felt they were not the dream team with the fat on the edges, while Jason knew Kashia bombed fish from the start. While Kashia argued that she was left alone that night, Jason remarked he had no problems running fish alone in the past, but the former felt that with two people on meat, a chicken should not have come back. However, Jason retorted that more fish came back that night, and named Kashia as his nominee. Scott agreed, but Kashia yelled that she did not give a fuck as she was done being nice, only for Joy to calm her down. Both Melanie and Joy were torn between Kashia and Scott, but the latter went with Scott as Kashia was her girl. Scott asked why his name was picked, but Joy and Kashia reminded him about his argument with Ramsay, and Jason feared the women would stick together and vote Scott. Elimination Jason announced Kashia as their nominee, and during her plea, Ramsay said that her station was a disaster. However, Kashia knew she fought back everyday and learn things she never knew before, and while it was a bad night, she continued to fight despite Ramsay being on her back as she wanted to grow. After, Ramsay said there was one other person he wanted to hear from, and called Scott down to the front. Ramsay told Scott that if he was wrong, he would be the first one to admit it, and was not happy the way the latter screamed at him about the raw halibut. Scott said he was confused about the pan, but Ramsay was more insulted by the way he answered him. Scott said he would never disrespect him and was only trying to understand the situation, but while Ramsay knew the former could cook, he did not know if he could listen anymore. After a tough decision, Kashia was eliminated for her poor performance on fish and poor attitude, with Joy visibly downed by that. Before leaving, Ramsay praised Kashia for her growth in the competition, and never giving up. During her exit interview, Kashia received a retrospective montage of her time on the show. After Kashia left, Ramsay warned the final five that everything they did now was supposed to be their best as he expected them to be the best. While being dismissed, Scott knew that despite being nominated multiple times, he survived as Ramsay knew he wanted him to continue, while Joy said she was not here for friends, just for the odds to be in her favor. Ramsay's comment: "Kashia is a great line cook with an incredible attitude. Unfortunately for her, she's just not ready to run her own brigade yet." Category:Episodes Category:Season 12